megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nyx Avatar
Nyx Avatar is a boss appearing at the end of Persona 3, and, as apparent by its name, is an avatar of Nyx. Appearances *''Persona 3: Final Boss *Persona 3 FES: Final Boss (The Journey) *Persona 3 Portable: Final Boss Profile Nyx Avatar is the final boss of ''Persona 3, as it is the final enemy actually fought by SEES, instead of being a scripted battle. Before becoming the Avatar it was known as Death, the harbinger of the Fall and incarnation of the Arcana that was never meant to be: Death. Because it went through many incarnations and separations, Nyx can be recognized as any one of the following entities: Death, Ryoji Mochizuki, and Pharos. In battle, it harnesses a total of 14 Arcana - from the Fool to its true Arcana, Death. It changes its Arcana using its unique skill Arcana Shift, and each time its elemental affinities and used attacks change. At his final phase, he uses two unique skills - Moonless Gown and Night Queen. The former temporarily renders all attacks to be reflected against the attacker, including Almighty attacks such as Megidolaon. The latter deals heavy damage to all opponents, while inflicting myriad random status effects. Nyx Avatar is known to bring about the Fall which means to end the world. Meaning Like the Shadow Arcana, the Nyx Avatar represents the inverse interpretation of the Death Arcana. While the Death Arcana represents regeneration, deep change, and cycles, the inverse Death Arcana's meaning is purely death, doom, and an end to something. Stats Fool During this stage, Nyx will not choose to attack, instead simply "smiling arrogantly" until this stage's HP is depleted. Because of this, it is largely recommended that the player NOT use any SP for this stage in order to preserve it for the next stage, when the real fight begins. Magician This stage specializes in Fire magic. Priestess This stage specializes in Ice magic. Empress This stage specializes in Wind magic. Emperor This stage specializes in Lightning magic. Hierophant This stage uses Rebellion and Revolution to raise its Critical rate, and dealing massive damage to any party members that are knocked down via Vile Assault. Lovers This stage specializes in casting Charm and Panic status ailments. Chariot This stage tends to use its 2 turns to cast Power Charge, followed by any of its strong physical attacks. Its immunity to physical attacks protect it against Tetrakarn/Attack Mirrors as well. Justice This stage specializes in Light magic. Hermit This stage is more defensively oriented, using Tetrakarn and Makarakarn to reflect attacks while casting status ailments that are boosted via Foul Breath. Fortune This stage specializes in all four elemental spells, and is immune to each of them as well. Strength This stage, like the Chariot form, specializes in Power Charged physical skills, though with Rakunda added in to squeeze out extra damage. Hanged Man This stage specializes in Dark magic, and on occasion throws out Mind Charged Megidolas as well. Death This phase knows all -dynes spells, stat decrease spells, charges, spells that inflict panic, poison, and fear to all enemies, elemental break spells, and Moonless Gown, which reflects all attacks and Night Queen, which deals high Almighty damage and can inflict random ailments. Quotes *''"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate..."'' *''"Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope."'' *''"Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."'' *''"Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."'' (switching to Magician Arcana) *''"The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom."'' (switching to Priestess Arcana) *''"Celebrate life's grandeur ... Its brilliance ... its magnificence..."'' (switching to Empress Arcana) *''"Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer."'' (switching to Emperor Arcana) *''"It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself..."'' (switching to Hierophant Arcana) *''"There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another."'' (switching to Lovers Arcana) *''"One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals."'' (switching to Chariot Arcana) *''"To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty..."'' (switching to Justice Arcana) *''"It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path..."'' (switching to Hermit Arcana) *''"Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty."'' (switching to Fortune Arcana) *''"Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment."'' (switching to Strength Arcana) *''"In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal."'' (switching to Hanged Man Arcana) *''"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate ... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are ... Death awaits you."'' (switching to Death Arcana) *''"You cannot avoid Death. To live is to die; they are one in the same..."'' (before first Moonless Gown activation) *''"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."'' (before switching Arcana) *''"Eternity awaits." (casting Arcana Shift) *"It's useless..." (casting Moonless Gown) *"The time has come!"'' (casting a spell) *''"All shall perish."'' (casting a spell) Gallery Trivia *Though using Ryoji Mochizuki as its Avatar, SEES still refers to Nyx and its Avatar as "She" in both "The Journey" and "The Answer". Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3: FES Category:Persona 3 Enemies Category:Persona 3 Portable